


Before the First Date

by chupipo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, and drabbles too, fluff is the only thing i can write, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupipo/pseuds/chupipo
Summary: One day before Ron's party, Harry tries to get Draco to accompany him as his date for the night.





	Before the First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on ao3 and it's Drarry. Huzzah!

Draco crossed his arms and glared at the man sitting in front of him. Harry _sodding_ Potter had decided to barge into his home bright and early, effectively destroying the peaceful atmosphere Draco had going on before his arrival. Harry had come in rambling on and on about a party and how his friends expected him to bring a date or else. ‘Or else’ what? Draco had no idea, but he reckoned if Ginevra Weasley was involved, it would undoubtedly be unpleasant. Draco had to sit them down at his dining table before Harry ruined his floor with his frantic pacing.

“Please, Draco. Would you please be my date for the party tomorrow night? Please?” Harry Potter was practically begging by now and Draco would’ve enjoyed it had he not loathed the idea of being asked out by Harry because he was forced to.

“Come on, Draco. If we try to make it work, it wouldn’t be an awful first date,” Harry continued when Draco remained silent.

Draco's eyebrow raised at Harry’s words. “A first date?” he finally spoke.

“What?” Harry looked at him, confused.

“You just said the party wouldn’t be an awful first date,” Draco clarified. “Are you implying that there would be more dates to come after the event?

Harry blushed furiously at Draco’s words. He seemed to have an internal debate with himself as his expression morphed from mortification to determination.

He cleared his throat and asked Draco, “Then…would you like to go on dates? With me? Without the excuse of a party?”

Draco had an amused smile on his lips, which quickly turned into a smirk when he leaned forward and saw Harry’s gaze flicker to his lips and gulped. “I’d _love_ to.”

He didn’t allow time for Harry to react as he grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the front door.

“Wh—Where are we going?”

“Our first date, of course,” Draco answered over his shoulder.

“But the party is tomorrow,” Harry pointed out, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I know that, you pillock.” Draco halted and spun around to face Harry. “We're finally going on a date and I’d rather not have our first one be at a Weasley party where a million things could go wrong.” He took a step closer and gave Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze, the corners of his lips lifted in a soft smile. “Now come on.”

Harry's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Draco’s, rooting him to the spot. It took Draco a split second to respond to the sudden kiss. His grip on Harry’s hand tightened while the other one went up to cup his cheek.

The kiss was nice and slow as they moved gently against each other, although the hint of underlying neediness didn’t escape the notice of both men.

They finally pulled away when their lungs begged for air. Draco smirked, “Impatient, are we?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait,” Harry admitted with a sheepish smile.

He looked up at Draco through his lashes and Draco felt what little air he had in his lungs leave him once more. He couldn’t resist placing another soft kiss on Harry’s lips.

“Let's go on that date.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly hope you enjoyed reading that even though it's definitely far from being spectacular.  
> Please leave comments on what you think! :)


End file.
